When knight needs to be saved
by BitterWonderland
Summary: It all started innocently, with a simple conversation during one of Pinkie Pie's parties where Shining Armor met Big MacIntosh. The two stallions slowly started liking each other. But, Shining Armor had duties and soon no time to think about love. The so called "Crystal Empire" had returned and he has to defend it, together with his little sister Twilight Sparkle.
1. First meeting

**/ I know that Shining Armor is married to princess Cadence, and I like her a lot, but I still couldn't resist writing this fanfic. :) /**

It all started one quiet and peaceful day in the Ponyville, a town in Equestria, where all three types of ponies; earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi lived together, not minding the differences between their and other types. Pinkie Pie, the famous party pony known over the town and wider, decided to do what she does best. She organized a party, of course! This time, she decided to invite not just her five best friends, but also their siblings. Younger or older, it didn't matter. She just wanted everypony to have fun, like she always did. Even though two of her best friends, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash did not have any siblings, they still supported the idea. Rainbow Dash decided to invite a young pegasus filly she knew, who was almost like a little sister to her. "I'll just go with this little filly," blue mare cheerfully said while ruffling Scootaloo's short tomboyish mane with her hoof, making the filly laugh, giggle and chuckle at the same time. Fluttershy decided to bring her little bunny Angel instead of the sibling she didn't have.

Pinkie sent all the invitations to everyone she wanted to attend the party and started waiting impatiently. The day before the party, she decorated the house to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. She put a lot of effort in that, but it really payed off! The atmosphere was nice. Everypony was there! Applejack with her older brother Big McIntosh and little sister Applebloom, Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo, Rarity with her little Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy with angel. Even though Pinkie's sister Maud Pie wasn't the type of pony who likes parties, she still came, mostly because of her sister. And even Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's older brother who was also the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard got a day off just to come here with his little sister. That was where he met the stallion with a red coat who will one day mean much more to him than he could ever imagine.

Shining Armor was a young male unicorn pony with pure white coat and cyan eyes. His mane and tail were three shades of blue. Blue with dark blue and light blue streaks. He might have been smaller than most of the Guards, but that didn't mean that he didn't have the strength and agility equal, if not better than theirs. Tall white horn stood proud on his forehead, parting his forelock into two sections. Like all other adult ponies, he had something called "cutie mark." Cutie mark was the mark ponies had on their rumps. None of them were born with it. It appeared when a pony discovered a certain characteristic that made her/him unique. Shining Armor's was a purple shield with a huge pink star with six points, similar to his sister's cutie mark. The shield was topped by three blue stars. He knew that it was his destiny to be part of the Royal Guard. If ponies knew about guardian angels, they would sure say that he looks like one of them. And acts, too. He was kind, polite, protective, loyal and well manered, but that didn't mean that he would hesitate to act if it was needed. Mares admired him and stallions respected him. Twilight sure was lucky to have a brother like him. Since Shining Armor and Big McIntosh were only males on this party, their younger sisters and Pinkie, encouraged them to go and talk to each other about "colt stuff."

The unicorn was practically pushed by Pinkie into other male's direction. Big McIntosh looked at him. He seemed to be almost uninterested in their surroundings and maybe even in him, even though he was standing right in front of him. Shining Armor swallowed a small lump that formed in his throat. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to start the conversation? Maybe Big McIntosh didn't want to talk to him? Maybe he simply wanted to be left alone? Shining Armor looked at Pinkie, asking for any kind of explanation or support, but the enthusiastic pink mare simply winked and went to talk to other guests. He had no other choice. He looked at another stallion, studying him from head to hooves. Big McIntosh indeed was big. He was taller than Shining Armor. The hard work on the farm made him stronger too. Shining Armor couldn't stop staring at those muscular legs and shoulders. He didn't usually stare at others. He would restrain himself from making such an impolite action, but Big McIntosh seemed to be an exception. But luckily, Big McIntosh seemed to be oblivious until Shining Armor started speaking. It would have gotten awkward otherwise. "So... nice party, isn't it?" unicorn asked, trying to start the conversation, but failing miserably. Earth pony blew his fiery orange mane out of his half closed green eyes that made him look bored all the time and blinked. "Eeeyup!" he simply answered. "Um... do you like parties like this?" The answer was same. "Eeeyup!" Shining Armor held in a sigh and scratched the back of his head with his blue hoof. He didn't want to be annoying. But something made him want to talk to this stallion and that wasn't just because of their sisters. Speaking of sisters... This was a party for siblings, right? "So, Applejack and Applebloom are your sisters, right?" he soon asked. Answer still didn't change. Big McIntosh sure was a laconic pony of few words. "Twilight Sparkle is my sister," Shining Armor didn't give up just yet. And it was a good thing that he didn't give up so quickly, because he finally got the answer that wasn't a simple "eeeyup." Big McIntosh nodded, looking at Twilight for a moment. "She is a nice filly. Kind of like Applejack," he said. "Agreed," Shining Armor responded, smiling a little. Still, he decided not to get too carried away by this little triumph. He didn't even break the ice.

"You work on a farm, right?" he asked. "Eeeyup!" Luckily, Big McIntosh didn't stop there. "And you are a captain of the Royal Guard?" Shining Armor was surprised. "How do you know?" "A.J. told me." It was obvious that A.J. was Applejack. "That's impressive." Shining Armor scratched the back of his head while blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Thank you." For a moment, he wondered why did such a simple sentence said by Big McIntosh suddenly make him blush, even though it barely changed Big McIntosh's facial expression, but he pushed that thought aside. They talked for some more. It was just a chatter, but he managed to get the other stallion to say more than just "eeeyup" or "nope." "Wow, I've never seen mah big brother talk that much," Applejack told him later, only half joking. He spent the rest of the evening hanging out with his own sister and other ponies there. But, a certain pony didn't want to leave his mind.


	2. A small walk in Ponyville

When the party ended, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle went to Twilight Sparkle's place. Luckily, Shining Armor didn't have to go back to his duty in Canterlot right away. He took a five days off so he could be with Twilight. The two used to be very close until she moved to Ponyville. Since then, a small wall started growing between them. But, Shining Armor loved her. She was his little sister, after all. He decided to break that wall before it grows tall enough to prevent them to get to one another. He wanted to spend more time with her, but that wasn't always possible because he had a lot of work to do. Being in Royal Guard wasn't easy. Especially if you were the captain. Even if there wasn't any particular danger threatening to attack every moment, there was always work to do. And Twilight was princess Celestia's student, so she was also busy. They stayed in touch, sending each other letters now and then, but that wasn't enough. Not even close. Shining Armor really wanted to see Twilight and talk to her. In person. Not only through countless letters that might or might not reach her. He wanted to strenghten their bond. He wanted them to be close again. And he was here, in Ponyvile now. This seemed to be a nice opportunity to finally do that.

The siblings spent the first day alone. Only two of them (and Spike, of course). They talked, practised magic and just enjoyed their time together, like they used to when they were younger, knowing that today, they will have no duties nor work to distract them. But of course, they weren't in the house the whole day. Twilight showed her brother around Ponyville. They also went to the museum dedicated to Starswirl the Bearded. Shining Armor loved the every second that day. If only it could last forever... It felt like they had been together that whole time and like they had never parted ways. The next day, Shining Armor didn't hang out only with Twilight, but her friends as well. That was fun too. Her friends had different personalities and interests, which made him wonder how did they even end up together, but all in all, they seemed nice. Twilight was in good hooves.

But, the third day, he wasn't too lucky. Even though he could dedicate the whole day to Twilight, that wasn't mutual. Twilight didn't have time. She needed to do something for princess Celestia. And it was urgent. Shining Armor would probably be needed as well, but he had found the replacement while he was still in Canterlot. The bright young stallion could manage without him for a couple of days. "I'm sorry, Shining Armor. I have to do that for princess. She is counting on me." Shining Armor nodded his head. "I know, Twiley. It's your duty after all. I will be fine on my own." He could take a walk. Twilight gave him a tour during the first day, so he was sure that he won't get lost. With memory like his, he didn't have to worry. He hugged Twilight goodbye and wished her good luck. Once she got out of the house, he went to the balcony, together with Spike to wave her as long as they could see her. Until she disappeared from horizon. Shining Armor sighed. And, he wasn't the only one. "I know that it's necessary and I sometimes like being alone, but... I miss her when she goes away like that," little dragon said, staring in the distance. "She might sometimes stay more than a single day. Of course, she can send you a letter, saying that she might not get back while you are still here. But it's not the same without her." Shining Armor nodded. "That would be a pity. I finally got some free time." They stayed there, on the balcony for a few minutes, silence settled between them.

Until Shining Armor decided to break it. He looked at the dragon again. "Want to take a walk?" he asked. He kind of wanted to take it alone, but he didn't want to leave the little dragon alone. Besides, it might even be nicer with him. Spike nodded and smiled a little. "Sure," he said. The ponyville was bursting with life. Ponies were going around, buying things, hanging out, visiting each other... It was different from Canterlot. Very different. Shining Armor didn't fit in there. That was obvious. He was standing straight and his every move was steady, like he was taught. His alert ears were trying to absorb as much as they could, but all the noise here was just making a huge chaos in his head with incredible speed, forcing him to rub his temples in attempt to sort it out. Spike didn't see that. He would have asked him is he was fine otherwise. But, he suddenly raised both of his hands with a happy grin on his face, drawing Shining Armor's attention. "This is awesome! I'm going for a walk with Twilight's older brother," he said. Shining Armor smiled kindly. "I'm glad that that it makes you happy," he told him. He decided to relax and just act like everypony else. He didn't want to draw too much attention acting like a Royal Guard he is. This was a place where no one knew him and where he could just act casually. There were no threats here. Why would anypony want to attack this small village? It looked nice, but that wasn't the only place in Equestria that looked nice. He lowered his guard a little, but didn't let it disappear completely. Just in case.

"Do you take walks like this often?" he asked Spike. "I often help Twilight, but sometimes I do take walks. Especially if I need to bring something," Spike answered cheerfully and chuckled. _"He is a nice little dragon,"_ Shining Armor thought. They kept walking and talking as they did so. Until a red stallion who was selling apples caught his eye. Big MacIntosh was looking at him, but he looked away as soon as he could when Shining Armor noticed that. But, the way Big MacIntosh was looking at him... It made his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure why. Is everything okay?" Spike asked. Shining Armor noticed that he had stopped walking. "Oh, don't worry. Everything is fine," he said and kept walking again. But, at one point, he turned to look at Big MacIntosh again, recieving a wink from the stallion.


	3. Homemade apple cider

The next day, Shining Armor recieved a message from Twilight. He couldn't wait to read it. Spike undid the bow and showed the message to him. With his magic, the unicorn held the letter in the air as he was reading it. But, as soon as he finished, he looked like someone from the second floor of the house poured a whole bucket cold of water on his head. Since he unintentionally stopped his magic, the letter fell on the floor, quickly forgotten. Unfortunately, Twilight still couldn't come. Shining Armor sighed and shook his head. It was too bad. He wanted to spend time with her. But, she had her duties as well. And this one seemed really important. Will she be alright? What was it about? She didn't write anything specific.

"Hey Spike. I will take a walk, okay?"

"Will you be fine or your own?" the dragon asked.

Shining Armor nodded.

Spike knew that the stallion wanted to be alone for a bit. "Okay," he said quietly.

With his head lowered, Shining Armor headed outside, looking like a sad puppy. He seemed smaller and more fragile, compared to how he looked on duty. It almost seemed like he was a completely different stallion. Definately not the brave Captain of the Royal Guard, ready to put his life on the line without even blinking. He shook his head. He took a few days off to be with Twilight. What if she doesn't come back in a few days? Maybe he should go to work after all and take a few days off later? But, he wasn't in the mood for working. Even if it might seem selfish from someone of his rank, work was the last thing on his mind. It was funny how something as petty as this could make him so down in the dumps. No. It wasn't petty. It was about his little sister who meant so much to him.

It was still early, so there weren't too many ponies on the street. But, he would rather be completely alone, so he headed out of the town, not caring about a few weird looks he got. Almost everypony was cheerful this morning. Is it a mass euphoria or something? Except for him. But, he didn't even bother hiding his sadness. When he finally found a place where he was alone, he sat down. "Twiley..." Some might think he shouldn't get this sad because of such a thing, but he really loved his little sister. He was her "BBBFF." Big brother best friend forever. Probably anypony who had a sibling would feel the same way if they were him.

"Why the long face?" somepony suddenly asked, making him return to reality and almost jump up. The unicorn turned around only to see a known earth pony. "Big Mac?" Shining Armor asked. He didn't expect to see the other stallion here. He thought that he hid well enough for nopony to find him. But, he thought wrong. For some reason, that he couldn't even fathom himself, he didn't want that particular pony to see him sad, even though almost half of the Ponyville already did, so he just shook his head. "It's nothing. I was just... um... thinking a little. Nothing important," he said and shrugged, hoping that his story will sound convincing. Well, that was true, wasn't it? He really was thinking. But the last part, when he said that it's nothing important... That part was a lie. It was really important to him. A small part of him actually wanted the red stallion to realize that he is lying. Desperately. He wanted to share this with somepony. Anyway, what was wrong with those mixed feelings? At the same time, he wanted Big McIntosh to not know that he is lying and to realize that he is actually lying. It was weird but that's how it was.

"I might not be the brightest pony around, but I can tell when somepony is sad," Big Mac said and sat next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Shining Armour bit his lip and shook his head, still trying to deny what was obvious, even though he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying exactly what is it. "There is nothing wrong. I don't know where did you get the idea..."

"There is nothin' wrong with being sad," Big MacIntosh said as he took his work collar off and shook his fiery mane. Must be tiring to wear that thing for too long. "Come on. Spit it out."

"I..." Shining Armor started, but then he just stopped and shook his head. "You will think it's stupid."

"Try me," Big McIntosh said.

There was no more point in hiding it. Shining Armor decided that it would be the best if he got this off his chest. Big Mac even offered to listen to him. And, the stallion didn't seem to be one of those who would laugh at other ponies' misery. "Okay," he said in the end. "It's about Twilight. I didn't see her in a long time. I decided to take a few days off, so I could spend some time with her, but she is too busy. Honestly, I was kind of looking forward to spending time with her, but..." He shrugged. "It's selfish and I know that." He sighed. "I want her to progress in her studies and everything, but... I just miss her."

"That ain't stupid. Nor selfish. It's a normal thing to miss your sister if you don't see 'er in quite a while."

"Maybe..." Shining Armor shrugged, before looking back at the other. "Have you ever felt that way?" he asked.

"Eeeyup!" Big McIntosh stayed quiet for a moment, before talking again. "Well, mah sisters live with me. But, Applejack did leave once. To Manehattan. Ah 'oped that she will have a good time there, but at the same time ah couldn't wait for her to get back. So don't go beatin' yourself about it, okay?"

"I'll try," Shining Armor said quietly, though he wasn't sure if he was actually going to try. But, Big Mac didn't seem to notice his tone. Or maybe he just ignored it.

"That's the spirit," the red stallion said and ruffled Shining Armor's mane, making the other blush, but he didn't seem to notice that either. He just put his work collar back on and looked at him again. "Now, follow me," he said as he got up and walked a few steps, before stopping and looking back just to make sure that Shining Armor is following him, before he continued walking.

"Um... where exactly are we going?" the unicorn asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Sweet Apple Acres. That's where ah live. You have to try some of our homemade apple cider. It's gonna make ya feel better in a minute." Shining Armor wasn't too sure about that, but he followed after him anyway. It's not like he had anything to lose. While they were walking, Big McIntosh was whistling a little. "We're here," he said after a while.

Shining Armor raised his head to see quite an impressive barn with red wooden walls sourrounded by white fence. Behind it, there was an even more impressive orchard full of apple trees. The apples were so big and juicy that they made his mouth water. Big McIntosh lead him into the house that he almost didn't notice, since the barn and the orchard were drawing attention away from it. Just as they entered, they saw a little filly with a big pink bow in her mane, who was just about to go out. Probably to school. "Hello Mac!" she greeted her brother and hugged him. Then she noticed Shining Armor. "Hello, mister!" she greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello..." He was sure that he found out her name on that party. What was it again? "Apple Bloom, right?"

The filly smiled and nodded her head. "Yup, that's me," she said.

Big McIntosh looked at the clock that was on the wall. "You're gonna be late," he said.

"Oh, right! Goodbye mister! Goodbye Mac," she said and went outside.

The unicorn couldn't not to smile. She was very cute. Big McIntosh poured both of them some cider and then gave Shining Armor his glass. "Here," he said.

"Um... thank you," Shining Armor thanked.

"Drink up," Big McIntosh said and took a sip out of his own glass.

Shining Armor hesitated for a moment, but then took a sip as well. He was a bit surprised when he felt the taste. "It's quite good actually," he said and took another, longer sip. It was definately a lot better than he imagined.

The red stallion chuckled and ruffled Shining's mane, just as he did earlier today. "Told ya so, big boy," he said, making the unicorn blush slightly and pull his ears back in embarrassment. Why was he blushing so easily around this other male? But, he decided it would be the best not to show that and to act like he normally acted. Though he was off duty now, he was still captain of the Royal Guard. He didn't want anyone to think he is a scared little colt or something like that. He wasn't. He really wasn't! He worked hard for the position he had right now. Not that he thought that Big McIntosh is the one who would ruin his career, but... Okay, maybe he was really thinking a bit too much. He should just relax.

"You're the one who should be called that," Shining Armor teased.

Big McIntosh laughed, obviously glad that the other started relaxing. "Is that so?" he teased back.

Shining Armor chuckled and nodded.

"Guess I can't deny that," the earth pony said and winked.

The two stallions kept talking for a while. They were slowly getting more comfortable around each other. Like always, Big McIntosh wasn't talking too much, but Shining Armor had already realized that it didn't mean that the stallion didn't want to talk. It was just a habit that the other had. The time was flying so fast, but neither of them noticed that. Eventually, they got back to the subject they actually started the whole conversation with. "You know... Twilight never actually told me what's it about, but it sounded quite important. I'm actually... kind of worried," Shining Armor said and shrugged.

"That's normal. But, don't worry. Twilight is smart. She'll manage," Big McIntosh said.

"She grew up so fast. She learned much. I'm so proud of her. But.. I guess it's just a bit hard for me to accept the fact that she is not a foal anymore." He was looking at his own hooves as he was saying that. It was true. Twilight was a grown up mare, not the little filly who had only him, like she used to be. He was so happy for her. But, now that his little Twiley wasn't little anymore... will she still love him like she always did?

Big McIntosh put a hoof on Shining's shoulder, making him raise his head again. "Listen. No matter what happens, she will always be your little sister and you're the only brother in the world for her. Even if she does make friends with a pony or two, they'll never be able to replace you. Remember that."

Shining Armor was surprised. The male guessed exactly what he was thinking. He knew exactly how he felt. And he said the words that made him feel better. Now that he thought about it, it was true. Twilight was his only sister. He was her only brother. Though they might not have seen each other in a while... no one could ever change that. "I..." He gave the stallion a relieved smile. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Always."


	4. Anticipation

"Twiley!" Shining Armor exclaimed, but he pulled his ears back right after. Hence the position she was in right now, Twilight had most likely been thrown to the ground or at least knocked down. He quickly glanced around the room illuminated only by a dim light of a few candles that were there. Her friends were on the ground as well, all of them unconscious. It did seem like a powerful force sent them flying. But luckily, they didn't seem to hurt other than that. He just wished he could say the same for Twilight. But that could only stay a wish. There was a pitch black stain exactly on the place where her heart should be. Lines that awfully resembled cracks were slowly making their way from the stain toward Twilight's neck and belly as if they were trying to consume her. Perhaps that unnatural "ornament" was caused by dark magic. But, what was it? He didn't know. But he knew one thing for certain. It was hurting Twilight. He had to help her.

"Don't come near!" Twilight yelled desperately. The mare was shaking on her now weak legs, even though she wasn't even standing. She managed to get only into the kneeling position, and only with her front legs. She didn't have strength to do much more. It seemed like she could fall down any second.

Of course, Shining Armor didn't listen to her. He shook his head and quickly approached her. He held her with one of his own front legs to make sure she doesn't fall down again. "Twiley, what happened?" he asked in a worried voice as he tried to examine the wound. He was right. Nothing beside dark magic could have caused it. And, a very powerful one to say at least. That was bad. Really bad.

Twilight pressed her teeth together until the pain seemingly reduced for a moment, patiently waiting for an opportunity to strike again. Almost like it was playing with her. "Shining, listen to me," she started, only to be interrupted by another bolt of pain that caused her to convulse for a few seconds and clench her teeth, until it passed, though a pained moan managed to get out of her tightly shut mouth anyway. "You have to get away from here," she said once she could talk again. "Leave me and just go away. You have to save yourself. He is still here."

Shining Armor didn't even bother asking who is she talking about. Even though the said pony could be a powerful and on top of that evil unicorn or even an alicorn, though that was less likely. His wounded little sister was his first priority. "There is no way I'm leaving you. I will heal you and then get you and your friends out." His horn started glowing as he tried to apply a spell on Twilight. Spell of light, that was supposed to stop and then clean the darkness that gave Twilight pain and that wounded her. He knew that he will have to use up more of his energy than he usually would, since the dark spell was so powerful, but he didnt even care. All he cared about was healing Twilight. Even if the spell would drain all of his life energy, he would still do that for Twilight.

But, before he actually got a chance to do something about it, a loud and devious laughter echoed around the room, distracting him. Still holding Twilight, he turned around to see who the intruder is, just to make sure that he doesn't get attacked while he is not looking. But surprisingly, all he could see was a shadow. A pitch black rippling shadow with eyes at the height where a little taller ponies would have eyes. Their color was quite disturbing though. Blood red. While Shining Armor was distracted by the strange form in front of him, something that looked like a black rock appeared out of nowhere. Piercing the ground, it shaped a cage around him, trapping him and even worse, separating him from distressed Twilight. Enraged by the attacker's mere appearance and even more by its deeds, he tried to break the cage with his magic, but the wide "bars" didn't even twitch. He tried again. And again. Since he didn't succeed, he tried to use his physical strength to get free. But, with no avail. His stone prison was too firm. He could do nothing but watch as the shadow moved over to Twilight, shaping into a ponylike form. He couldn't be certain if it was still just a shadow or a creature made of flesh and blood, but he didn't even think about it. All he wanted was for that thing to move away from Twilight. The shadow's eyes glew for a moment, making her writhe. "No! Leave her alone!" he yelled. The creature just laughed and sadistically increased Twilight's pain. "Goodbye little filly," it said and raised Twilight in the air without even touching her. Probably with magic. Then everything started fading to black, as if he got hit in the head.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he opened his eyes, but when he did so, Twilight was nowhere to be seen. Neither were her friends. He looked around in panic and shock, but there was still no sign of Twilight, nor the other mares. Since the cage that was preventing him from even moving was also gone as if it had never been here, he could freely go and search for his little sister. He rubbed his temples, got up and started.

"Twiley!" he called, hoplessly searching the dungeonlike... castle? He didn't care what it was. All he cared about was finding and saving the mares. Running around, he searched and searched. But no matter how much he searched, they were nowhere to be found. Dark thoughts clouded his mind. To push them away, he tried to concentrate on his search even more. No. She can't be dead. She just... can't be. Not Twilight. And not her friends. Those kind young mares. They have to be alive! Destiny wouldn't just take somepony like them, right? He knew how destiny was unpredictable, but all he could do was hope. Grab that little strand of hope in front of him and move on.

"Twilight? Applejack? Pinkie Pie?" he called the names he could remember. But, no response could be heard. He felt like the soot colored walls around him were getting closer and closer to each other, as if they were about to crush him any moment. He reached the hallway that was leading to six different rooms. He tried to open the first one, but it seemed to be locked. Then he tried to open the second one. He soon found out that all of the doors were locked. The strength of his magic and his physical strength weren't enough to open them, even combined together. He hit the door with his hind legs for one last, hopeless time. That's where he finally broke, crying out of frustration and anger mixed with regret as he kept hitting one of the doors with his front hooves. "Girls... Twiley..." he cried weakly. That resentful creature had probably killed them all by now. And he couldn't have done anything to protect them. They were dead because of him. Him and no one else. He didn't deserve to even show his face in front of the other royal guards. How could he protect Equestria when he couldn't even protect his precious little sister? He was such a disgrace. Bitter tears were still dripping down his cheeks as he kept hitting the door. He had nothing else left to do, except for banging at the door and hoping for a miracle. With each passing minute, his front legs hurt more and more. Until something grabbed him around the torso, pulling him back and away from the door. He struggled to get free, but as he did so, he was held stronger and stronger. "Release me!" he demanded.

"Shining Armor, please calm down!" a known voice begged.

"No!" the unicorn protested and tried to shake this second "attacker" off him, so he could continue mindlessly knocking at this the cursed door.

"Open your eyes. You're dreamin," another voice, even more known than the first one, said.

His eyes, that have been closed until now finally snapped open and he saw that the door had changed. It became the normal wooden door, not the heavy one made of metal. What happened? He turned to see that huge red stallion has his front legs wrapped around him, but the other soon moved one of them, so he could wipe the sweat off his forehead, before he got off him. Shining Armor started panting. He was feeling like all the strength had been drained from him. "What... What happened?" he asked.

Big McIntosh and Spike exchanged looks. "You... You don't remember?" Spike asked. When Shining Armor shook his head, he continued. "Well... you started acting weird. At first it was nothing. But, I think that you must have been having a horrible nightmare. You really acted so..." Spike couldn't find the right word, but from his expression, Shining Armor could easily guess how bad it was. "I was afraid you would hurt yourself and the only pony I could think of who is strong enough to stop you was Big Mac. So I went running until I found him."

The earth stallion nodded, but without adding his usual "eeeyup." Even though it was over, he was still worried. "What did ya dream about?" he asked.

Shining Armor's lower lip trembled for a moment, but then he sighed in relief. Thank goodness. It wasn't real. His little sister was alright, wasn't she? "It was about Twilight. I... I guess I was just worried, that's all."

"Ah see," Big McIntosh said, before looking at the little dragon, who was just as worried. "Could ya bring him some water?" he asked. Spike nodded and went to do so. Big McIntosh got Shining in the sitting position and started running his hoof over the unicorn's upper back, trying to help him calm down. But, that wasn't enough of a comfort. Without even thinking about what he is doing, Shining Armor moved closer until he could feel the earth pony's side against his own. The sadness he was feeling was overbearing. He knew that he won't be able to take it alone. Not without breaking into thousands of tiny pieces that no pony could put together anymore, no matter how hard they tried. He just needed Big McIntosh near.

The other male winced slightly at the feeling of Shining Armor nuzzling against him. He stepped back with a puzzled look on his face. He wasn't moving. Not even blinking. He was just staring at him. Pulling his ears back in an unspoken apology, Shining Armor tried to reach out his hoof for him, but he changed his mind, bit his lip and looked away, turning his back on Big McIntosh. He didn't think that Big McIntosh rejecting him when he needed him would hurt him that much. But, it did. Why did he do that? Why now? No matter how stupid that sounded, he just wanted to feel a little safe, that's all. Was the other only pretending to care about him? He trusted him! He even showed his weak side to him.

To unicorn's big surprise though, he suddenly felt the earth pony's strong front legs wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Confused, Shining Armor looked at Big McIntosh, only to see the other smiling with a smile that was saying 'sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I care about you'. He couldn't not to smile as well. Maybe he just surprised him by suddenly moving so close to him? At any rate, he was happy beyond measure to know that Big McIntosh was here after all. Being with him made him forget his worries. At least for a little. But, he still couldn't relax completely. He knew that when he stays alone, they will burden him again. It was impossible to run away from them. Not before this is all over.


	5. Mysterious Empire

Big McIntosh leaned against an apple tree that provided a nice little shadow. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. It was a perfect place to take a nap after a hard day or work. Not too hot, not too cold because it wasn't directly in front of the sunlight right now, but it also wasn't an area where thick branches would completely shun the sun away. So, he fell asleep soon. The soft beams were trying to find voids in the tree top only to gently caress the stallion's relaxed sleeping form. Also, as the time passes, the sun will move, waking him up. That way he could make sure he doesn't sleep for too long. His breathing was slower than usual, but still even. Though he was quite tired, he wasn't snoring. He looked so peaceful. Who could tell how much time had passed before the sun finally moved and he woke up? It seemed like an eternity of bliss that his slightly sore muscles yearned for. Either way, his eyes remained closed as he quietly enjoyed the nature around him. Birds were chirping, insects buzzing and the sun bathed all of that. It truly felt like the heaven descended to the earth this afternoon. Another content sigh escaped his mouth. If that moment could only last forever...

But, it couldn't. It had to end. He was interrupted by a body that suddenly appeared in front of him, casting shadow over his own. Even though the intruder was smaller than him, he was seemingly standing right between the sun and him. Who could it be? Surprised, the stallion slowly opened his eyes, only to see another stallion standing in front of him. He recognized him immediatelly. "Shining?" he asked. A small frown crossed unicorn's features for a moment, but then his expression became milder and the male shook his head. "Mac... why didn't you tell me?" Shining Armor asked.

Big McIntosh didn't know what was Shining Armor talking about. Or at least he seemed not to. "Tell ya what?" he asked. He didn't think that there was anything important he had to tell him.

"About yesterday. And the day before yesterday?" Shining armor answered in a voice that was supposed to make it clear to him.

"Yesterday?" he repeated. The earth pony slowly started realizing what did the other pony mean. But, maybe it wasn't that? Maybe it was something else? He didn't want Shining Armor to know, so in case that it wasn't what he thought it is, he didn't want to accidentally blab everything out. Instead, he decided to play dumb. "I still don't know what do ya mean."

Unicorn sighed. "Mac... You had to work. But, you wasted time comforting me and trying to calm down my puny fears," he said. "And now, you had to work during the night to make up for it. Also, Applejack is not here, so you have to work even more." He lowered his head. "Why? You didn't have to do that for me."

So, the unicorn knew. Big McIntosh couldn't try and hide it anymore. He sighed and raised the stallion's head with his hoof, almost as if he was a mare, instead of his usual 'manly' mane ruffle. "But ah wanted to," he answered simply.

"Why?"

Big McIntosh shrugged his strong shoulders. "Ah dunno. You were sad. Ya seemed like you need someone. Ah wanted to help you." Shining Armor still avoided his look, making him sigh again. "Ya mad at me?" he asked.

Shining Armor shook his head. "No. At myself. I should have been more thoughtful."

"Hey. Ah just told you that ah didn't mind talking to ya."

"But, your work?"

"Used to working even at night. Not a big deal."

It was Shining's turn to shrug. Silence settled between them, but for some reason, it was getting less and less awkward with each passing second. It was only a bit embarrassing for the unicorn, since the other male seemed to be studying his features, his hoof still not moving from Shining's chin. "Um..." he started hesitately. Big Mac snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?" he asked, but then he noticed where his hoof is, so he moved it away with a slight blush on his face.

For some reason, that encouraged Shining Armor a little. "Like what you see?" he asked and winked, trying to make a little joke to brighten up the atmosphere and not make it become awkward after all. He was sure that it would have become quite awkward if he asked 'why are you looking at me like that' or something similar. Big McIntosh probably just got lost in thoughts or something. It was probably nothing important.

"Eeeyup! Ya bet," red stallion said and laughed as he ruffled his mane.

Shining Armor laughed as well, trying to ignore the fact that for some reason, his heart skipped a beat when the other said that. "Well thank you," he chirped and chuckled again, together with Big McIntosh.

But, just as he thought that the awkwardness is far away from them now, it suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as if it had been hiding just around a corner waiting to jump out of it and on his back. When he realized that he got lost in Big McIntosh's beautiful green eyes for at least ten seconds. Or even more. He winced. "Oh sorry, I was thinking about something," he apologized, hoping it's not too late. Seriously, why in the name of Equestria should he be staring into other stallion's eyes like that? "I really didn't..." he was cut off when he felt Big McIntosh's lips against his own. He froze. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds. While it was lasting, he wanted it to stop, but when it did, he wanted another one. Now he knew what was that strange feeling he had around him. Did he... Did he maybe fall for him? For Big McIntosh?

Seriously? No, that can't be possible. They were both males! Okay, homosexuality wasn't looked down at in Equestria too much, but still... How could that happen to him? If someone found out... Especially one of the guards he was surrounded by at work. They were mostly males. There was no way they would look at him the same way ever again. What was he even thinking!? What was Big Mac thinking? "Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't mean to do that. Mah body just moved on its..."

Shining Armor shook his head and took two steps back. "Why did you do that?" he asked, still slightly shocked. "I thought that... that you wanted to maybe be my friend or something... but did you really get close to me because of this kind of stuff?" he asked. His brows furrowed.

Big McIntosh jumped on his legs. "No, it's not... Ah didn't mean to..."

Unicorn sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I just... I can't see you that way." He had to choose between being with someone he just met and keeping his position and authority. But, it wasn't just about position and the power he had. If he quit, he would have failed his parents, Twilight and even the Princesses who deeply trusted him. Maybe even the whole Equestria. There was no room for emotions. He had his duties that were far more important.

Earth pony was about to say something, when... "Shining Armor! Where are you? It's important!" As he was running, Spike tripped and fell, becoming a small purple ball with scales that rolled toward the two stallions. Shining Armor stopped him with his hoof. "What is it, Spike?" he asked.

Spike took a moment to recover from his dizziness, before he could actually look at the unicorn. He shook out of it and gave him a message. "It's from the Princess!" Shining Armor took the message and read it. His presence was requested in Canterlot as soon as possible. "I have to go," he said, before leaving Spike and Big McIntosh alone, completely forgetting about what happened a minute ago. It seemed very important. The Princess Celestia herself sent that message and that alone made it important, especially when it was sent to a captain of the Royal Guard. He took the first train that was heading toward Canterlot.

Once he was there, he headed right into the palace, guards moving out of his way as he was walking toward the Canterlot Hall, without paying any attention to them. This is where he saw the Princess Celestia herself. The first thing he did was bowing down before the magnificent white alicorn who ruled over whole Equestria, before standing straight again. "I assume you are wondering why I called you here today," the Princess started. She took a step forward and closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them and raising her head, like she always did before announcing important matters. "The Crystal Empire has returned."

Crystal Empire? What was that? He barely resisted pulling his ears back in shame. Even with his vast knowledge, he had never heard about about such an empire. And it seemed to be a very significant detail. Probably even a historical detail. And he was supposed to be an expert when it came to Equestrian history. How could he have he missed it? Noting his confused expression, the Princess continued. "I did not even think that you could have ever heard about it. For only a few have."

"The Empire was gone for a thousand years. And now, it has returned. But, it isn't just an Empire that has returned. King Sombra, its tyrannical ruler has returned as well. Even though he had not regained his powers completely, there is no doubt that he still posesses powerful dark magic. Your job is to help my faithful student, your sister Twilight Sparkle stop him." Without a single question, he nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. Your wish is my command," he said. Though he did have many questions, he knew that he had to keep them for himself. His rank forbid him from asking. He had to be formal and respectful. He was talking to one of the Princesses!

However, he couldn't stop his lower jaw from tensing. On his way toward the Frozen North, he couldn't help but worry about Twilight. The nightmare he had yesterday definately didn't help. Honestly, he didn't care much about himself. If he fails, it will be his own fault. But, Twilight was his younger sister and he had to do everything in his powers to protect her.


	6. Shield

The shadow was close. Too close. And it was getting closer and closer with each passing second. It was hitting the weakened shield with all its might, trying to break it. The shadow would dissolve after each hit only to regain its original form in a blink of an eye and crash against the shield once more. Out of the two unicorns, Shining Armor was the only one standing. Twilight Sparkle was too weak. She was hurt and exhausted. The attempt to keep the magic he was using to defend himself and his precious younger sister going was weakening the stallion. He had been keeping it for a while already. His legs were starting to shake and all the effort was making his head hurt. Though he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up, he firmly decided not to give up. Not to give in. No matter what the cost. He'd rather collapse and from exhaustion than stop the spell that was shielding the two of them.

"Sh-Shining..." Twilight whispered so faintly that he was surprised that he managed to hear it. "It's okay, Twiley. Brother is here. I will protect you," Shining Armor said, though it was clear that he won't last long. The shadow laughed mockingly. "You won't succeed. You are in the situation where even Celestia herself wouldn't be able to protect her, nor you, boy," it spoke in a deep husky voice that somehow seemed to echo, its mouth revealing two long, sharp fangs together with words. "No! I... won't... let you... hurt..." He didn't even finish the sentence before blood started dripping from his nose, down his lips and chin, his magic getting weaker with every breath he took. It was over. He couldn't keep the barrier going anymore. Shadow's next attack shattered the shield he was working so hard to uphold and the unicorn's last hopes with it. He failed.

"No... No..." He turned to look at Twilight. He had to protect her. No matter what. With the last dregs of his former strength, he desperately crawled over to her and gathered all the strength he had left to cover and protect her with his own battered body. His heartbeats were slowing down as he waited for what seemed like eternity, for shadow's final strike.

Suddenly, he felt a hoof on his shoulder that gently shook him until he opened his eyes. "We are here, sir," someone said. He had to blink a few times before the whirl of blurred colors turned into another royal guard. Wait. Where is that shadow? Where is Twilight. It took him a moment to realize what is happening. "Oh, right. Thank you," he said after his brain finally managed to absorb everything. It was just a dream. They really were here. In the Crystal Empire. The trip was so long that he fell asleep. As soon as he got out of the carriage, the cold hit him. Trembling slightly, he adjusted his scarf. It was the Frozen North after all. He just wasn't used to such cold.

He entered the base he had been assigned to, his inferiors, lined up in front of him, saluting him as soon as he did. He had already read reports and details about this mission while he was travelling. He didn't let himself fall asleep until he memorized everything that was important about it. After saluting them as well, he gave orders and dismissed them.

They had to do everything in their might to stop King Sombra, the tyrant Her highness told him about, from taking over the Crystal Empire again and from regaining his tremendous powers. It will not be an easy task. But, they will do it. No matter what it takes. Failure wasn't an option. He was well aware of what disasters may occur in case they don't succeed. King Sombra undoubtedly won't stop at Crystal Empire. And who knew how strong could he get. The stallion frowned for a second. But, it won't come to that. He was determined and prepared to do anything to fulfill this task.

Once he reached his room, he quickly unpacked some necessary things. He didn't really bring too much. Only things that he really needed. When he was done, he got out, locked the door of his room and then knocked on the door with Twilight's cutie mark on it. That was her room. It was obvious, after all. As soon as she opened, he pulled her in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Shining Armor," the mare said as she hugged him back tightly. "I'm glad to see you too, kid," Shining Armor responded and ruffled her mane when they parted, making her giggle. She had no idea how much. No matter how old is she, she is always going to be his little sister. He was just so happy and relieved that she was safe and sound, in spite of his nightmare. At least for now.

Unfortunately, they didn't have time to waste on saying hi and having a small chat or something similar. They couldn't be certain when King Sombra is going to strike again, trying to regain what once belonged to him. "Ready to go?" he asked. Twilight nodded and they headed out. Out of the hallway and soon out of the base, followed by Twilight's friends and a few higher ranked Guards whose duty was only to make sure their group wouldn't get attacked by someone or something. Twilight gave encouraging look to each and every one of her friends. Making their way toward the very center of the Empire, determinaton was burning in all of their hearts. It was burning so strongly that they almost didn't even notice the piercing cold around them. Hope and anticipation blending into each other, just like the hoof prints they left behind were. They were together. United against an enemy that neither of them could defeat alone.

However, as they walked forward, even though there was quite a bit of houses covered in snow, no resident pony even gave a single sign that they exist. The atmosphere was gloomy and dark. Almost as if the Empire was completely abandoned after what happened a thousand years ago. But, Crystal ponies were still in those houses, frozen in time, unable to do anything but live their empty lives without remembering who they actually are. Such a sad thought. But, it was reality for Crystal ponies. Soon, they reached their destination. The very center, the core of the Crystal Empire, where a magnificent crystal castle stood tall on its legs. Unfortunately, the Crystal heart, that was once there, was nowhere to be found. But, that was a story for another time. "We are here. We can start now," he announced. He looked at his younger sister. "Ready, Twiley?" he asked. After recieving an affirmative nod from the mare, he looked at others. "Ready?" Every pony nodded. They knew their exact roles in all of this. "Let's begin."

Two unicorn siblings closed their eyes and started the spell. Soon a small pinkish shield formed in the air in front of them and started growing. They were standing in a circle, so everypony could see it. If they were looking, that is. Other mares had their eyes closed as well, the strength of all their hearts combined, powering the shield and making it grow stronger and bigger. When it was time, Shining Armor finally opened his eyes and witnessed the true power of the barrier they made. This one wasn't going to fall apart. He won't let it. The magic feeding it was so strong that the snow and even the cold itself that used to cover the Empire was pushed back, leaving no traces it ever existed in there. Now it looked like spring came only in the Empire, but not outside it. It was a nice change. The air seemed to have become lighter, making it easier to breathe. They still had to push it all the way to the borders of the Empire though.

But there was still no time to relax because as they progressed, a big, strange shadow appeared out of thin air. It was kind of the shape of the pony, but it was enormous! Two red eyes on a fully shaped head looked like they were made out of ruby, but the rest of the body seemed to be the one of a ghost. It was hard to tell if it was air and smoke or a creature made of flesh and blood. That was the same shadow Shining Armor saw in his dream! He would have recognized it anytime, as the face was carved into his mind. There was no doubt. It was king Sombra himself! The same King Sombra that once ruled the Empire but was banished, taking it with him. Shining gulped quietly, remembering those nightmares. However, he knew that he had a much more important task at hoof to take time to think about it. No time and definately no need to get discouraged. He won't let them come true. No matter what happens, those nightmares will remain only nightmares and nothing more. He frowned and kept powering the shield with even more resolution. The shadow roared angrily, terrifyingly and flew toward them.

Some of the mares standing in the circle seemed quite worried. Rarity and Fluttershy exchanged unsure looks. "We can do this! Don't give up," he encouraged them.

"Come on, girls!" Rainbow Dash said, joining him. "Have faith in Twilight and her brother," she added.

Mares tried to regain as much will power as they could and concentrated on the shield. Though he could see that some of them had their legs trembling, he had faith in them. They were stronger than they looked. In no time what started as a small pink bubble was now a powerful shield that covered no less than the whole Empire! Shadow that had been crashing against the shield all this time was now pushed back and it disappeared.

"We did it? We actually did it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, happily jumping up and down.

"We really did it?" Fluttershy asked, visibly surprised.

Applejack nodded her head. "We sure did, sugarcube," she confirmed.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Shining Armor smiled as the mares hugged each other. He was a little surprised as he was soon pulled into their hug as well, but he chuckled in the end. They managed to put a protective magical shield over the Empire to make sure King Sombra can't return there. However, he knew that the barrier couldn't keep standing here forever. Even with casting a spell to "feed it" and renew it from time to time won't help when the time comes for it to fall apart.

In the meantime, they had to find a way to stop King Sombra completely.


	7. We meet again

The next morning was almost completely uneventful. Nothing that concerned the mission and generally nothing. Just a normal day at work on a mission for the Guards, though bearers of Elements of Harmony still had to get used to many new things. The surroundings, the Guards... And, the crucial parts of the missions were on their shoulders. Still, all the silence from the outside didn't mean a thing, as Shining Armor was sure that King Sombra wasn't resting. The scoundrel was most likely trying to figure out how to break the barrier. They had to find a way to stop him before that happens. But how? They weren't familiar with his current power and especially not his weaknesses. Okay, in case that he regains his full power and things get out of hooves, Princess Celestia would undoubtedly react. But, it shouldn't come to that. It was his duty to stop that from happening. And he was going to fulfill that duty, no matter how many times he will be forced to put his life in danger. But, no matter what... he wasn't willing to put anyone else's life on the line and he hoped with his whole heart that it won't happen. Nopony should get killed because of him. It didn't happen on any other mission and it sure as hell won't happen now.

He got out of the room and headed to meet with Twilight and some of the higher ranked Royal Guards. As he was approaching the meeting room, something red flashed before his eyes. Or more specific, somepony. A strong stallion with fiery mane and tail. He turned around, but since he couldn't see again what his eyes saw a moment ago, he made up with the fact that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. The hall next to him was empty. He could hear somepony's hooves hitting the ground on the part of the hall he couldn't see now, but it was surely somepony else. After all... why would Big McIntosh even be there? His heart skipped a beat. And more importantly... why did he want him to be there? True, when they parted, it was on an awkward note, because the letter he recieved insisted on him going to Canterlot. He shook that thought off and continued walking.

He took his place at the table in the meeting room and looked at everypony that was gathered there. Other Royal Guards and even Twilight saluted him with her hoof near her forehead. After he saluted back, they all could sit down. "Now that we are all here, we can start this meeting," he said, his hoof on the papers he needed.. "We have to discuss how to defeat King Sombra. So far, we have gathered some basic information about him and his powers. However, we do not know how strong he is right now and when is he going to try and retake the Empire again. The shield we made yesterday should protect us for now, but we need to be ready for the next strike."

The Guards were to watch the edge of the shield to react if it starts cracking. In the mean time, Twilight was going to try and find out as much as she can about King Sombra. How to stop him and protect the Empire, together with Crystal Ponies that lived there. In his opinion, it was almost like playing with fire. But, he knew that he shouldn't doubt in his Princess. She had faith in Twilight and her abilities, he reminded himself. She believed that Twilight will do this. And, she also had faith in him. That he will make sure that nothing bad happens.

Shining Armor sighed as the meeting was over. He was still feeling uneasy, no matter how much he had repeated those words in his head, while doing his best to hold this meeting at the same time. He really wanted to believe that Twilight will be able to do it and that his fears won't come true. His thoughts continued running in circles. Yes, this was a test for Twilight, given to her by the Princess Celestia herself. If things go out of hoof and Twilight and him fail to succesfully preform their duties, he was sure that the Princess herself was ready to interfere with Sombra's plans. Together with Princess Luna, she would be able to overthrow him just as she did a thousand years ago.

But, that would happen only if they fail. And remembering all that Twilight had done since she came to Ponyville, he was getting more and more sure that she will succeed. Thinking about those nightmares he had won't do him any good. He concluded that he just had them out of worry and that there was no actual meaning to them. In case that things do somehow manage to go wrong for her, he will become Twilight's knight in shining armor once again, just as he had always been when they were foals, and he will do his best to make it all right, together with other loyal guards. They will make sure not to disappoint.

With those thoughts slowly, but strongly and decisively carving themselves into his mind, he was heading to see other Royal Guards, wanting to tell them what to do from now on. Though his step was firm, his head wasn't exactly down on this Earth. The thoughts he was thinking seemed to be far more important to him even than the way his legs moved. Before he knew it, he walked straight into somepony.

"Pardon me," he apologized, his field of vision slightly spinning around in circles from the impact, though he was glad that he didn't accidentally impale the pony with his horn.

"No problem," the other pony said in a deep voice that was calm in contrast to the fact that they had just crashed into each other.

The voice sounded familiar. No. It couldn't be. He was just hallucinating from the hit. He shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. But when he closed and opened his eyes again, it indeed was him. The same stallion that was there for him while Twilight was away. And the same stallion that suddenly tried to kiss him. "Big Mac? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Eeeyup!" That comfirmed everything. He wasn't dreaming nor hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?" Big McIntosh wasn't a Royal Guard nor was he Celestia's student. Nopony important to this mision. Why was he here?

"Supplies," the red stallion answered as if that could explain everything, but seeing Shining Armor's still confused look, that wouldn't even be there if they didn't just crash into each other, he added "you know, food and stuff for the Guards, but mostly food. Ah'm a farm pony after all."

Shining Armor rubbed one of his temples with his hoof. "Right." But, as he completely pulled himself together, he realized that he wasn't sure even what to say now. For some reason, he had been wanting to see Big Mac here. He had to talk to him, no matter how much part of him wanted to avoid that. About everything. And now, when the stallion was actually there, he couldn't even open his mouth anymore. Even if he could, the words still wouldn't come out. Big McIntosh was actually here! It was like the unicorn's tongue had disappeared right out of his mouth though it was here a moment ago. Luckily, the red stallion seemed to still have the power of speaking.

"About what happened..."

Shining Armor bit his lip. His heart had really wanted to see the earth stallion and it was beating so happily right now. He wanted to talk to him, he didn't want to talk to him. He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that his duty and position were forcing him to put his game face on. No matter how much he didn't want to and how much it hurt. He couldn't let everything he worked for get destroyed just like that and because of something so stupid. Love? He wasn't even entirely sure if he loved him. Or that's what he wanted to think. That's what he was trying to make himself think. "Look. It's fine." _It's not fine._ There was no way it would be fine. That was not what he wanted. "Forget about it and let's just move on. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a work to do to help my little sister destroy more than a thousand years old tyrannical king who is trying to conquer this empire again." He wasn't really supposed to tell other ponies who aren't royal guards about this mission, but he guessed that Applejack had already told her big brother what is happening.

He was about to turn and walk away with his heart getting heavy, not wanting to see Big Mac's expression, but the other stopped him with his hoof on the shoulder. "Wait. Ah know that you are the Royal Guard capt'n and everything, but ah also know that you don't..." He stopped and sighed, not wanting to say anything wrong, especially if there was, by any chance, anypony listening. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

The unicorn frowned and shook his head. "We have nothing to talk about," Shining Armor said in a strict voice that was saying that he is done with this whole conversation.

"We do."

"I SAID we are done here."

"Nope."

He rolled his eyes and headed in the opposite direction, only to have Big McIntosh get in his way again by standing in front of him and staring right in his eyes. "Please." Though the red stallion was asking politely, his own eyes were saying that he won't take "no" for an answer. Shining Armor shook his head in annoyance only to give up and sigh in the end. Maybe he could ask for Big McIntosh to be sent back home or maybe he could at least forbid him from going near him ever again, but he didn't want to. Honestly, he was tired of trying to ignore him. His heart was screaming in his ears and he was getting unable to ignore it. What bad could come out of a simple talk?

"Fine. We'll talk, but then we will both get back to our duties."

The other male nodded. "Ya got yourself a deal."


End file.
